The Dreamer's Castle
by XXXAkatsukixxxGirlXXX
Summary: There is a boy who lives in the enchanted castle made of dreams of one boy. The boy dreams for one thing...to find a girl how will love him for him.


Disclaimer: I SOOOO own Naruto...

Naruto: You SOOO DO- OUCH

Me: Oh yes I do

Naruto: Fine, fine...but you really DON'T runs for his life

Me: COME BACK HERE...Please enjoy the fan fiction!..NARUTO COME BACK HERE!!

_Why does life have to be so...lonely, sometimes..._ thought a boy, with messy red hair. He walked to a giant window. It was pouring outside, the gray sky, the freezing rain, and the windy outdoors. As he watched the rain hit the window, he thought.

_Could there be someone out there, for me to love... _as he thought he pointed with his index finger a drop of rain.

_Someone to care for... _he pressed his finger to a drop of rain on the window.

_Someone to cherish for the rest of my life..._ he closed his eyes and opened them

_Someone to share my enchanted castle with..._ he moved his finger, and the rain drop moved. His finger and the rain drop was like a magnet and metal. He moved it all over the the window collecting other rain drops. 10 minutes later, the one rain drop he had a turned into a giant bubble.

The boy shoved his hands in his pockets, and stuck one foot through the window into the bubble. He was standing in the bubble on the wall of the castle! He turned around and stuck a foot on the wall, and began walking up it.

He kept walking up the wall until he reached the very top window. Then he stuck his foot through it like before. As soon as he was inside he looked at the window and the bubble evaporated. The boy walked down through the room.

He opened the door and walked through a hallway full of painted pictures. Many pictures of nothing. They looked like something you can just walk right through. The boy walked down to the end of the hall to another door.

The door was unusual. It was shaped like a scorpion. The claws shaped the top of the door, the body was basically the door, and the tail shaped the bottom of it. The tip of the tail, where the poison was stored, was the door knob.

He walked up and opened the door. It was another room. It was all white.

"Hello? Miko? Muira? Satsuba? Saruna?" yelled the boy. Suddenly, four people appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, Master Sasori?" they said altogether, with a bow. Their master just stood there looking at them, then walked over to a window and looked outside again.

"I wonder what's wrong with him..." asked a girl with long, purple hair and a black maid dress.

"Muira, I think he's in his little phase again" answered a girl with bright, long, purple hair and a white maid dress.

"Na , that can't be it...hey Satsuba..." said a boy with black hair and black butler outfit, he was poking a boy with white hair and a white butler outfit.

"What Miko?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Satsuba yelled at Miko.

"...hi..." Miko said with a chibi face

"URRRRRG! YOUR SO ANNOYING!" he yelled

"No I'm No- OWIE!!"

"Shut up you two, this is not the time right now," Muira said with a annoyed look on her face.

"That's right!... now let's help poor master out of his phase" Saruna with a fist in the air.

"Master Sasori, is something the matter?" asked Satsuba said with a bow, the others followed.

"Yes,something is the matter..." he continued looking out the window.

"Would you like to tell us...master?" Muira asked taking a step closer.

"I...I just...want..." he held his heart

"You want someone to...love?" Saruna asked grabbing Satsuba's hand, and Muira hugging Miko.

"Y-Yes...I really d-do" he said looking at them with a few tears in his eyes.

"Well, we would do anything to keep you happy master, you should know that..." Miko said.

"Y-Yes I know..." Sasori said wiping his tears away

"Well, you were able to dream us up...see if you can dream the girl that you dream for..." Satsuba said

"No, I don't want that...I want to find a girl who will love me...for me" Sasori said, turning back to his window.

"Well, ummm...I-I've got an idea...," Saruna said a little afraid

"Yes, what is it, Saruna?" Sasori asked still watching the rain

"What about that one sculpture...t-that you made...remember?" she asked grabbing a hold of Satsuba's hand.

Sasori smirked. "Yes, I remember...I called her my dream girl..." he turned around.

"Where is it anyway..did you ever finish it?" Miko asked still holding onto Muira's hand. Sasori's eyes widened.

"I never really did finish it...did I...why didn't I?" It grew silent.

"Oh yeah...that's right..." Sasori's smile disappeared and turned back to the window.

"Well, you should...it looked really amazing!" Satsuba said breaking the silence. He glanced back at him with some interest.

"Yeah, great idea! As you do that...we will have an amazing surprise once your finished with the sculpture..." Miko said winking at Muira and Saruna. They both nodded.

_I should probably do it...alright I know what my answer is... "_Okay, I'll do it..." he said getting up, and walked away. He walked over to a wall and he put his hands together. Sasori was like this for a few seconds then he hit it multiple times all over. The wall opened.

"Can't wait to see that surprise..." he said looking back at them and then continuing on through the secret door.

"Alright you guys I got a plan...to find Master Sasori a new lover..." Miko said with a smile.

Please Review!!

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
